supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Sambash Majin Gang
The Sambash Majin Gang (サンバッシュ魔人団, Sanbasshu Majin Dan) are bug-based Majin that dress in leather, like biker punks. They're the first army to fight. Their primary objective is find a way to revive Daitanix. Their Baruba-X container is a liquor bottle, and their symbol is a wing pin. *'Kolshizer' (コルシザー, Korushizā, 2, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger): A pistol-wielding scorpion Majin who played a part in destruction of the planet Taurus. Tends to say "baby" a lot, and Has an Elvis Presley-Like hairstyle. Kolshizer is hired to find an energy source on Earth to awaken Daitanix. Therefore, he targeted gasoline fuel from inside cars. He and the Yartots destroyed a lot of cars and caused a lot of damage while trying to accomplish this theft, before being stopped by the Gingaman. Kolshizer's attack lead to the debut of the Star Beasts, where he was killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath. Kolshizer is later revived and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Jouji Yoshihara. *'Rigurou' (リグロー, Rigurō, 3): A flea-like Majin who tried to find a heat-based energy source for the Daitanix's awakening. Rigurou can absorb the heat from people and locations, using the absorbers on the palms of his hands. This process would turn the people into frozen shells and the locations into frozen wastelands. Though he didn't wield a weapon, he could blast flamethrowers from the heat absorbers. He is killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath after being thrashed by the other Starbeasts, including Gingalcon's tornado attack. Voiced by Hidenari Ugaki. *'Dreddredder' (ドレッドレッダー, Doreddōreddā, 4): A centipede-like Majin who tried to awaken Daitanix with electrical shocks, via an electrical-based energy source. Dreddredder could drain the electricity out of objects using his many legs and even wielded an electrified whip. He is killed by the GingaVerick and Gingalcon's combined teamwork and attacks. Voiced by Takao Ishi. *'Bucter' (バクター, Bakutā, 5, Gingaman vs. Megaranger): A weevil Majin, Bucter is an expert at stealing and collecting weapons, obtaining the Kiba Blades from the 1st Gingamen 3,000 years earlier. Pucrates accidentally broke the Great Darkness Sword, a weapon thought to be able to revive Daitanix, via its energy, as it had rusted over many centuries. Bucter is then summoned to create a new 2nd Great Darkness Sword by gathering 555 weapons. However, Bucter was reluctant to give up the Seijuuken and the Kibas in Sambash's scheme. His reluctance resulted with the Gingaman taking back both weapon sets. Bucter is defeated at the hands of the Kibas before being killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath. He is revived by Gregory and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Koshi Tobe. *'Tagredor' (タグレドー, Taguredō, 6-7): A stag beetle Majin who can convert anything he eats, namely concrete, into a poison gas. He shoots said gas fumes through his pinchers, also known as his Poison Shot attack. He tried to turn Earth into a contaminated planet, like Zahab's home planet of Dera, hoping that the fumes would revive Daitanix. During one of his attacks, though unable to use his poison, due to Bucrates spraying him with an antidote, Tagredor manages to poison Yuuta, before having his pinchers cleaned, preventing him from covering Tokyo with his toxic fumes. However, the Starbeasts sacrificed themselves, absorbing the poison, to save the city, which neutralized the Majin's power. After being driven off by the Gingamen, Tagredor is sent back to destroy them, now wielding a mallet, and being aided by his brother Torbador. However, the Starbeasts were revived and Tagredor became the first to be killed by Gingaioh's Galaxy Beast King Cut. *'Torbador' (トルバドー, Torubadō, 7, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger): Tagredor's older brother and a rhino beetle Majin who was present during the attack on Planet Taurus. He is able to fire beams from the gun-like tip of his horn. When the Starbeasts are briefly petrified, he and his brother are sent to destroy them to make an awakening potion for Daitanix out of their remains. However, the StarBeasts were revived and Torbador is the first to be destroyed by Gingaioh's Shooting Star Bullet. He is killed once again by the Megarangers, after being revived by Gregory in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Takuro Kitagawa. *'Dolmar' (ドルマー, Dorumā, 8) is a pillbug Majin who wields giant eating utensils as weapons and has a very hard shell on his back, which protected him from several attacks made by the Gingaman. He is sent to find a good chef whose food samples could revive Daitanix. While running from the Gingamen, Dolmar runs into an old lady Hikaru befriended and later kidnaps her. However, Hikaru stops him as Ginga Yellow manages to defeat him. After enlarging, Dolmar's shell is shattered before he is destroyed by Gingaioh. Voiced by Takeshi Kuwabara. *'Mandiger' (マンディガー, Mandigā, 9, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a mantis Majin who is originally armed with the High Speed Majin Swords, which were used like dowsing rods, and was present during the attack on Planet Taurus. Mandigger is sent after a meteorite that contains the sealed power of Gingat. Sambash and Zahab wanted to use this sealed power to revive Daitanix. Forced to retreat from the Gingamen, Mandiger later receives a scythe and uses it to distract the male Gingamen while Sambash goes after the meteorite. As Gingagat regains her power, Mandigger is defeated by Ginga Red as he is forced to drink Barba-X before being destroyed by Gigaioh. He is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Eiji Maruyama. *'Sutoijii' (ストイジー, Sutoijī, 10) is a cicada Majin who can blast powerful sound waves from the speakers on his shoulders. He is sent to create a loud enough racket from the surrounding noise to awaken Diatanix. However, Hayate's flute playing negates the noise, before Ginga Red destroys the Majin's conducting rod. Returning with Sambash, and with a blade, Sutoiji resumes his concert, as he battles the Gingamen, until Hayate's new flute cancels the sound and his new weapon is also destroyed. After being defeated, Sutoiji enlarges and is destroyed by Gingaioh. Voiced by Hiroshi Otake. *'Neikaa' (ネイカー, Neikā, 11, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a wasp Majin armed with a rapier. He uses Seismic Needles to create points to cause earthquakes the next day, in order to open the cave leading to the presumed resting place of the Galaxy Lights. When Ginga Blue arrives and defeats him, Neikar drinks Barba-X, as he battles Gingarilla, before Gingaioh destroys him with the Galcon Bowgun. Voiced by Fumihiko Inoue. *'Gurinjii' (グリンジー, Gurinjī, 12) is a cockroach Majin who poses as Hyuuga to trick Ryouma into opening the cavern to the Ginga Lights box. After Ryouma obtained the box that the Lights were supposedly in, Hyuuga knocked Ryouma out and took the box. Hyuuga returns to Sambash with the box and revealed his true form. He wields a sword in battle. He eventually grew and was destroyed fighting Gingaioh. Voiced by Ookawa Tooru. Category:Squadron Monsters Category:Starbeast Squadron Gingaman